


Livin' In the Real World

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Paramore Song, Crying, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, Language, Light Angst, Making Up, Post-Canon, Title from a Paramore Song, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Don't go cryin' to your mamaCause you're on your ownLivin' in the real world." - Paramore.Some girls at their high school make dumb, offensive jokes about Phoebe. Helga accidentally laughs and Phoebe, hurt by this, runs off to the girls' bathroom to have a good cry.Can Helga comfort Phoebe? Will she accept Helga's apology?
Relationships: Phoebe Heyerdahl/Helga Pataki
Kudos: 4





	Livin' In the Real World

It had been a silly, stupid thing, really. Earlier, some girls at their high school had made a dumb, arguably offensive joke about Phoebe and everyone within earshot had laughed. Helga was one of the ones who laughed. 

It was an accident. Helga had meant to keep her laughter strictly inward, inside her own head, but the urge to laugh had become too great. And so, the reaction slipped out before Helga could stop it. 

Once her brain caught up with her mouth, her eyes widened. She slapped her hand to her mouth as she looked at Phoebe in apology. 

Helga stared after Phoebe in horror as her best friend ran to the girl's bathroom, crying. Helga shook her head and ran after the shorter girl, ignoring the sounds of their fellow schoolmates' laughs. 

When the tall blonde reached the girls' restroom, she winced at the sounds of her best friend sobbing her poor little heart out. Quickly but gently entering the bathroom, Helga looked at Phoebe sadly, then after a moment of warring with herself, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, come on, Pheebs," Helga huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. She shrugged. "So they made dumb fuckin' jokes about you, big fuckin' deal. They're just jokes. C'mon, you gotta grow tougher skin, if you plan on graduating from this dump and living out there, in the real, shitty world."

Phoebe sniffed as she nodded and wiped her nose on her long shirtsleeve. "I - I know, Helga. But, still, this - this hu-hurts." She hiccuped. 

"Yeah, well, life fuckin' hurts, and people are gonna say dumb, offensive shit they think is funny. Can't do any fuckin' thing about it here or out there in the real world. Just gotta let it roll off your back, pretend it doesn't hurt, and ignore them. Seriously, screw them. They're all fuckin' idiots."

Helga winced when Phoebe shot her a pointed glare. She held up her hands in a sign of peace and surrender. "I know, Pheebs, I'm a damn hypocrite. I laughed at the shitty joke, and I fuckin' shouldn't have." 

She sighed and looked her best friend in the eye. "I'm sorry, I really fuckin' am. I - I can't say I'll do better, but I'll try. For you, Pheebs."

Phoebe launched at her with a big hug. She stood on tiptoes, as Helga was still the taller of the two. Helga chuckled and returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a long moment until Phoebe pulled away a bit. 

Helga's eyes flickered back and forth in confusion as her eyes narrowed. "Pheebs? What's - ?"

She inhaled in surprise as Phoebe leaned up to slot their lips together. Then, she sighed through her nose in contentment and deepened the lip-lock. 

A few minutes later, they parted in shock as the bell for the next class began to ring. Helga and Phoebe stared at each other in shock, ignoring the bell. 


End file.
